I hate you because I love you
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: This is another Jily story, and we all know how it goes. Mine starts in the sixth year, and that's where Lily admits she likes James. Jealousy, love, war and humor; those are my ingredients to brew a story. Hope you like it!
1. Let the plan BEGIN!

**Hey! It's me again! I need to ask you a favor, guys. Want to know more? Then keep reading.**

**This is another story about my favorite pairing ever created, James and Lily Potter. But I have a small problem: I have no idea how I should name it. Could you please help me?**

**Names for the chapters are also welcome!**

The red curls floated to him. When he managed to stop staring, he saw those magnificent, staring, green eyes. They looked loving at James and she smiled. Those perfect, red lips smiled at him. She came closer slowly, like it was in slow motion.

"Prongs! Wakey-wakey!," Sirius screamed cheerfully. James woke from his day dream and looked at his best friend.

"What?", James asked innocently. They were sitting at the lake. It was Saturday and it was 30 degrees outside. Everyone sat at the lake today. Lily Evans was no exception (if you don't speak about her incredible looks, of course). She, Mary, Marlene and Alice sat at the bank and it seemed like they had a great time.

"You're drooling," Remus remarked dryly.

"I'm not," James protested. To be sure, he whipped his thumb over his chin, but obviously Remus was only joking. That would explain his ridiculous grin on his face.

"_Yes_, you are," Peter played along.

"And don't deny it; you were looking at Evans," he added.

"Lily," Remus and James corrected him. James, because he liked her and Remus 'cause he was Lily's friend.

"Hey, guys! See who's coming!," Sirius laughed suddenly. Nea Milson, a pretty seventh year Slytherin, made her way towards the Marauders.

"Hey, handsome," she said flirty. She looked James straight in the eyes.

"Nea," he said with a short nod. James knew she fancied him, but he didn't respond her 'feelings'. He fought for Lily, and if he couldn't get her, he would live the rest of his life as a bachelor with 20 owls to keep him company. And a cat, he always wanted a cat.

"How was your summer?," she asked. Her fingers stroked his face and he smacked them away like they were annoying flies who were attacking a piece of meat.

"Great." He refused to be friendly to her. She had called Lily a Mudblood last year. Nea hadn't said it in her face, but cowardly behind her back. That only made it worse.

It was the last day of their fifth year. James and his friends had organized a fun evening for the whole fifth year at the lake. Everyone, except some Snakes, was there. When they had drunk a lot of Firewhiskey, they decided to play Truth or Dare. Lily chose dare and she had to kiss Sirius. With a lot of reluctance she did it, and James had turned away his face.

"I know, it really is disgusting," Nea had said. "A pureblood kissing a Mudblood, it's making me throw up."

"If you call her that one more time, I swear you wished you were never born," he had threatened, while looking at _her _like he wanted to throw up and walked away. Instead of sitting next to her, he sat next to Remus, Peter and Mary. They were chatting about their Potion's homework.

_Anything better than Nea_, he had thought.

After two minutes, Sirius and Lily broke the kiss and Sirius took the seat next to James.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"What, Pads?," Peter had asked.

"She... I… Wow," he had muttered. "She snogs like a goddess…"

"Goddesses don't snog, Sirius," Remus had remarked.

"Yeah, well, like Prongsy always says, she looks like a goddess, she talks like one, and apparently she kisses like one too." James had jumped straight up, tears beneath his eyes. He had stormed back to the Gryffindor Tower, but Sirius had stopped him.

"Oy, mate. I didn't mean to hurt you," he had whispered. James said nothing and punched Sirius in his face.

"Okay, guess I deserved that one," his best friend muttered with his hand on his cheek.

"Jerk." That word was the last thing James said to Sirius for two months. After that they made up, because it wasn't Sirius' fault.

To be short, Nea called Lily a Mudblood _and_ she had reared him so much, Sirius and he almost weren't friends anymore.

Nea didn't take the hint and kept sitting with the Marauders like she was one of them. And she absolutely wasn't. It struck James that every time Lily looked in their direction, Nea was touching him and it seemed like she loved it when Lily looked hurt.

"Will you _stop_ that?!," James yelled suddenly.

"What?," she said, shocked.

"Touching me to make Lily jealous! I'm not interested! When will you ever understand that?" Nea's eyes became wetter with every word he spoke and when he finished, she ran away, crying.

"Bad move, Prongs."

"Sod off, Sirius," James snorted.

xXx

Lily saw how Nea kept touching James when she looked at him. Last summer she admitted she had feelings for him. Lily knew for five years he had feelings for her, but she never was interested. Not until now. She thought she had a chance, 'cause her friends told her he really, really liked her and he wasn't as bad as she thought for four years, but now he sat there with that _tramp_, she wasn't so sure any more about the fact that James fancied her. She had waited too long.

"Lily, you need to tell James how you feel about him," Alice said as she saw how Lily stared at him.

_Busted_, Lily thought. "No, I don't. And besides, he doesn't like me anymore. He likes that Nea - I have boobs, please shag me – Milson." Alice, Mary and Marlene burst out laughing. "What? It's true!"

"Sweetie, first, that Milson-name was hilarious, and second, James still likes you," Marlene laughed.

"Marley's right, y'know," Mary said, choking with laughter.

"Oh, shut up, all of you. And how do you know he still likes me?," Lily snarled.

"Will you stop that?!," James yelled suddenly. Lily turned, surprised.

"What?," Nea said, shocked.

"Touching me to make Lily jealous! I'm not interested! When will you ever understand that?" Nea's eyes became wetter with every word he spoke and when he finished, she ran away, crying.

Lily's body froze by hearing her name in his sentence. He wasn't interested. Her friends were right! She still had a chance on winning his heart!

"And _that_'s how we know it," Marlene said victorious.

'Oh, shut up!," Lily laughed. Her day was good. And it was getting better when she caught James

staring at her. He smiled at her. She returned his smile and it looked like James was about to faint.

_Just what I wanted_, Lily thought. _Let operation 'My boyfriend's James Potter' begin._

She grinned at her friends, and they all knew what she was on about.

"Ready?," she asked.

"Go for it," Marlene grinned.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know! R-E-V-I-E-W**


	2. Seducing and Swimming

**Heya fellow readers! I decided to write this chapter in Lily's POV. James' POV will be used in the next chapters! Enjoy! :)**

'I hate that Muggle thing of yours' was the first thing Lily heard the next morning and it came from Marlene. She was talking about her alarm clock her mom send Lily after she wrote in a letter that she had a problem with waking up in the mornings. Mary, Alice and Marlene were exited to know how it worked and so they installed it on 8 A.M. The only problem was, it always rang at seven o' clock. Whatever the four girls tried, it never missed one morning and waked them up every time. The only thing that seemed to help was smacking it. Long live the _snooze_-button!

"Sorry," she muttered sleepy. "But maybe it's for the best to wake up now, if I'm going to seduce James today."

"Lily," Alice began, "You can show up in a plastic bag and still James would think you're the prettiest thing in the Great Hall." Lily felt how her face reddened at the compliment.

"Maybe, but I can't take the risk of missing my chance. So, up!"

"No, it's Saturday!," her friends muttered in union.

"Don't force me to get the bucket," she threatened.

"If you dare," Mary grumbled.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands," Marlene finished.

"Then UP!," the red head yelled.

"All right, all right," Alice sighed. "C'mon girls. Our little Lily-flower can't live without us, so let's be kind and help her."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Traitor!"

"Oh, shove it!" No sound.

"Effective," Lily whispered to Alice.

"I know," she winked. Lily waved with her wand and the hangings of Marlene and Mary sprang open and the sunlight shined on their faces.

"All right, I get, I get it!," Marlene said angrily. The four girls showered in their magical enlarged bathroom and got dressed in their own fitting rooms. Lily wore her hair up that morning; she had heard from Dorcas Meadows James liked girls who did that. Alice, Marlene, Mary and Lily made it to breakfast and sat down, helping their selves at the buffet. Lily grabbed a pancake and ate it with a lot of sugar. She drank from her orange juice just when she heard a lot of noise at the entrance. Not looking up, the girls agreed; "And they have arrived."

Smirking at each other, they heard the boys come closer and closer until they sat with them eating breakfast.

"So, it's Saturday, what are you birds going to do?," Sirius broke the 'silence'.

"Sitting by the lake, relaxing, playing chess, etcetera," Lily answered shrugging.

"Can we join you?," James asked, grinning.

"Of course you can, silly," Lily winked. James' mouth fell open and they all laughed. When James kept his mouth open, Lily pushed it close with two long fingers.

"You're lucky there aren't any flies," Mary giggled. James grinned and looked lovingly at Lily who ate a third pancake.

"Hungry, aren't we, love?," he asked.

"Mm-hm," I hummed. "Got a lot to do today."

"Oh yeah?," James said. "What kind of things?"

"Sunbathing," Lily laughed when James swallowed. "It's thirty degrees out there, I'm not just going to sit in a shadow, waiting for the sun to leave."

"You're right," Alice said suddenly. "We should all take a swim today," she suggested. Everyone nodded and stood up for going to grab a bikini or a pair of swimming trunks.

"I know a very good place, you know, where no one would find us," James said suddenly.

"You do?," Mary asked.

"Yeah, it's some kind of Marauder-place," Remus said. "We could take you there for a day."

"Sounds great. Now go and grab a pair of swimming trunks and wait for us here in the Common Room," Lily said, kissing James on the cheek. "I'll be right back," she whispered flirty in his ear. He shivered. Grinning, she took the girls staircase to put on a bikini.

After five minutes, she found a dark blue bikini. Lily put on a white summer dress and flip flops and made it downstairs. Alice, Marlene and Mary followed.

"You look… Beautiful," James muttered. Sirius let out a low wolf-whistle.

"Nice dress, McKinnon," he grinned.

"Thanks, Black."

"Okay, everyone's here? Then let's go."

The Marauders lead Lily and her friends to their swimming pools and she spread her beach-towel out on the floor.

"Are you coming, Lily?," Remus yelled.

"Yeah, just a second!," she yelled back. She struggled with the sun-cream and with getting it on her back.

"Need some help?," a gentle voice asked behind her.

"That would be nice," she answered with a smile on her face. James took over the bottle and began rubbing it on her skin.

"Make sure you'll get under the straps, James," she said sultry. She grinned when she heard James swallow and when she felt his fingers getting under the straps. When he stopped, she stood up and helped him up too. When he stood, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

_Oh sweet Merlin_, Lily thought. _Quidditch has done him good. _ And it was true. He had lean and muscled arms, and a wonderful abdomen. _Those abbs… Oh Godric, his abbs are like a dream._

"Like what you see, Evans?," James said, catching her on checking his body out. She blushed and turned, to jump in the pool.

"Not so fast," James said and her grabbed her hips, nudging her to him. "You forgot your belly." He took some cream, and placed his hands on her abdomen, rubbing the cream open. Lily bit back a moan, 'cause James set pressure on a sensitive spot. She already was hot and it didn't help when she felt all James' muscles against her back, his hands on her belly, his breath on her ear, his fingers just under the strap of her bikini panties. It took all her self-control to stay how she stood, and not turning around and snogging him senseless. When he let go, she was almost disappointed. She got to her senses, thanked James and jumped in the pool. James jumped in after her. Ignoring the looks of her friends, she looked around to find James. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Merlin, I killed James Potter," she muttered to herself. Just at that moment, James grabbed her waist and pulled her under the water level. She swam up again, kicking James on the way.

"Blimey, Evans," he cursed. Lily just laughed.

"Don't pout," she said. "You started it."

"You know what else I can start?," he asked, leaning in.

"No," she breathed, leaning in too.

"A WATER FIGHT!," Sirius yelled from above them. He let a water balloon fall on Lily's head and James burst out laughing.

"Don't pout, you started it," he copied.

"You think that's funny?," she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, I do!," James kept laughing.

"Well… I have a thing for this."

"For wha –", he began, but Lily already pulled his pants off and started swimming away.

"EVANS! Come back here, you little minx!," he yelled, pulling his pants up, hoping that no one him. When Lily just kept swimming, Sirius kept laughing at his friend and the others were red from laughing, James chased Lily. When he drove her into a corner, she begged him to stop right there, she promised she'd never do it again.

"You almost got me, Evans, almost," James grinned. He closed the small space between them and started tickling her.

"James – James, stop – Don't, you idiot – Please, stop!" But James kept going. She deserved it after all. When she was out of breath, he stopped, grabbing her wrists.

"Now, what are you going to say to me?," he asked.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Hey guys!," Peter interrupted. "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

Lily shrugged. "Sounds fun."

"Great. C'mon, Evans."

They climbed on shore and magically dried themselves. They sat on their towels, still in bikini's and swimming trunks.

"Okay, Lily, you start," Remus said.

"Right. Err… Alice! Truth or dare?," she asked.

"Truth," Alice answered.

"When's the last time a boy kissed you?"

"Yesterday," she whispered.

"What? Sorry, didn't catch that," Lily said, putting her hand at her ear.

"Yesterday," she repeated more loudly.

"With who?," Marlene asked.

"My turn!," Alice cooed, ignoring Marlene.

"You're evading the question, Miss Prewett!," Sirius grinned.

"Oh My Good Merlin…", Marlene gasped.

"What?," Peter asked.

"It's Frank, isn't it? Frank Longbottom, that handsome seventh year? Also in Gryffindor?," she guessed.

"What? No," Alice lied. "That – That would be bloody ridiculous, wouldn't it? No, that isn't him."

"Someone once told me he had a thing for you, Alice. Apparently it's mutual," James grinned.

"Shove off! All of you! Who I snog or shag is none of your business! Oh Merlin, I said too much!"

"Shag?," they all asked in union. "You're shagging Longbottom?"

"If I said yes, would you be terribly mad at me for not telling you?"

"No, of course not!," Lily said. "Something like that _is _kind of personal, so shut up, all of you. Alice shags Frank, so what? That's the way it is. Other subject, please."

"Thanks, Lils. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lily said raising her chest.

"I dare you to tell James something about you that no one else knows."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Alice assured her.

Lily leaned in at James and started whispering in his ear. James turned a deep shade of red and swallowed a few times before coughing.

"Now… Sirius, truth or dare?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your fun, but it's time to get back," Peter squeaked. "It's almost dinner time."

"Blimey! Is it that late already?," Lily yelled. She ran to the place where her clothes lay and got dressed.

"What did Lily tell you, James?," Sirius asked curious.

"She… She told me she prefers to sleep naked," James swallowed.

**And? Please REVIEW!**


	3. Kissed 3x

**Next chapter's up! Enjoy!**

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when a strange, handsome guy started a conversation with her.

"Hi," he said. "You're Lily Evans, right?"

"Yes, I am. And… Who are you?," she answered friendly.

"I'm Thomas, Hufflepuff, beater in the Quidditch team. Sixth year," he introduced himself, holding a hand out for her to shake.

"Hi Thomas, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. So, what brings you here?"

"My friends, actually. They caught me staring at you and dared me to introduce myself to you."

"So, I guess you won the dare," she laughed. He grinned.

"I guess I do." When Lily looked up, she saw how James grimaced at Thomas when he said goodbye and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

She stood up, greeting James as she past him. He didn't respond. When she turned to greet Remus too who walked by, she saw how Thomas got up and made his way out. Not knowing what to do, Lily walked to the library, 'cause she forgot her homework there last night.

"Hello, Madame Pince. Did you find any parchment with my name on it last night?," Lily asked when she arrived. The library was quiet, as always and almost empty, excluded from some students who were studying already.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Lily was heading to her dorm after Madame Pince gave her the parchment. Suddenly she had the amazing idea to go for a walk at the lake. And maybe, she could convince James to come with her.

"James?," she asked when she entered the Common Room and saw the familiar mop of black hair resting on the couch. When she came closer, she saw he had closed his eyes.

"Evans?," he answered, not opening his eyes.

"Fancy a walk with me?"

"Why don't you ask Thomas?," he said, his voice filled with jealousy and hate.

"What?," she asked, confused at his words.

"I heard you've been snogging him in a cupboard."

"WHAT? I've only spoken him _once_. Who told you that?," she said angrily.

"Rita Skeeter."

"And you believed her?! Merlin, Potter, you have some serious trust issues! I can't _believe_ you – you"

"You what? Evans, of course I believed her! When you stood up from that bench this morning, he stood up too and followed you."

"That's your proof? We left at the same time during breakfast and you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Wait, what?" Now it was his time to be confused. Merlin, Lily said too much and she knew it.

"I – I mean – I didn't mean too – ," she muttered.

"Are you having an affair or not, Evans?"

"No," she said, tears in her eyes. "And I can't believe that you thought I did. I thought my signals towards you were pretty obvious. Bloody Hell, I told you I sleep naked, Potter! You really are a twit. I tried to show you how much I like you!"

"You – you like me?," he stuttered.

"Yes," she sighed. She gave up on holding her tears back, and they were rolling over her cheeks. He reached out and whipped one away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what? For believing Skeeter or for not getting my signs?," she sobbed.

"Both," he whispered. He was so close by now Lily could smell him. Peppermint and woodsmoke. Typical James. "I'm going to kiss you now, are you okay with that?"

"No, I'm not," she said, looking in his wonderful, hazel eyes.

"Why – Why not?," he asked, pulling back.

"'Cause _I_ am going to kiss _you_," she said pulling him closer to her and kissing him passionately.

He laid his arms around her waist, pressing the red headed girl closer to him, kissing her back with -at least- the same passion as she was giving him.

Lily groaned softly when she felt how James drew her closer and started walking. He didn't stop until her back hit a wall and let his hands drift up her thighs. He didn't stop when he reached her skirt.

"James," she breathed, feeling guilty for ruining the moment.

"You want me to stop?," he asked.

"No. Yes. Look, I want to do this with you, but… We're in the Common Room. Anyone could walk in here when we're going at it. I don't want to risk my Prefects title."

"Got it. Hands off in public," James nodded, grinning. Lily laughed and James couldn't help but joining.

"So, you were saying?," James said after a while.

"Fancy a walk?"

"I'd love too."

They made it too the lake without touching, because Lily didn't want the rest of the school to know who she was snogging. Yet. First the rumor of her and Thomas had to be forgotten and the she would consider making her affair with James public. When they came outside, they didn't go to the lake, but towards the Marauder place they showed them yesterday.

"It's because I want to touch you again. You're just too… attractive for me to keep it in my pants," James whispered when she asked why they went there. She grinned and turned a deep shade of red at his words.

When they the wood they had to cross before coming to the pool, James grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree. He started kissing her, swallowing her moan. He wanted more, and made it clear. His tongue was licking her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. She widened her lips and turned her head a bit so the kiss could deepen. She let him in and taste her.

They kissed passionately , hiding behind the tree, until it wasn't just kissing anymore. Lily grabbed one of James' hands and placed it on her thigh.

"Touch me," she gasped.

"Gladly," he answered, drifting his hand further up, under her skirt, at her knickers.

"May I?," he breathed.

"Yes." He slipped his hand in her panties and started stroking her untouched arias. Gently, he pushed one long finger in her.

"Merlin, James," Lily gasped, bucking her hips for more. He took her lips again and started moving inside of her. Soon she was ready for two, three fingers.

"James, I'm sorry," she breathed.

"For wh - ," he started, but she came so he shut up and enjoyed the sound of her moans and gasps.

"For that," she said when he let her go and took a step back. "I didn't mean too, it just… happened."

"It's okay, love," he shushed her. He kissed her again but stopped when he heard noises.

"Hide behind the tree, and don't show yourself, whatever's happening, you got me?," Lily hissed at him. He didn't have much choice, because the noise became stronger within the second. He hide behind the tree, not making a sound.

"Yeah, did you see his face?," a familiar voice laughed. "Lily!," it said surprised.

"Thomas! What are you doing here?," Lily said, pretending to be glad to see him.

"I'm going to swim with my friends. Want to join?"

"No, thanks. I'm heading back to the castle," she said, walking forward so she could pass him.

"What are you doing here?," he asked, grabbing her arm. James took a deep breath. Man, that Badger would pay for touching his girlfriend.

"Umm… Homework," she lied.

"Oh." He was way to close now to her taste. She tried to turn away, but he was too strong. She didn't kiss him back when he touched her lips with his. She fought against him, but it seemed like he didn't even noticed.

James started to boil behind his tree. It was too quiet and he risked to look at what they were doing. What he saw was unacceptable. He was forcing her to kiss him! Not making a sound, he shot a Full Body-Bind in his direction, not missing his target.

"Thank god," Lily gasped.

"Shush, it's okay," James whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. But then, she started crying. Oh, I he ever saw that bastard again…

"Maybe we should stick with the lake, next time," she said through her sobs.

"Yeah, maybe that's for the best," James agreed.

**And? REVIEW!**


End file.
